


Self

by Michicant123



Series: Fast Times in Beacon Hills [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Dark Stiles, Fanart, Gen, Mild Blood, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: My shot at Void!Stiles.For NenaDarling who requested it.





	Self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NenaDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenaDarling/gifts).



 

Tumblr: [michicant123](http://michicant123.tumblr.com/)

DeviantArt: [michicant123](http://michicant123.deviantart.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, I have moved my artwork to this new account. So if you've seen this before, don't worry it hasn't been stolen or copied, just moved. I'm also open for requests for suggestions.


End file.
